Spider-Man
Peter Parker, AKA Spider-Man, is one of the most popular superheroes from Marvel Comics. He appeared in the 23rd episode of Death Battle, Batman VS Spider-Man, where he fought DC's flagship hero, Batman. Biography Peter Parker was orphaned at a very young age, and was constantly bullied as he grew up as a fiercely intelligent boy in high school. But then, he got bit by a radioactive spider when on a field trip, giving him superhuman abilities. He at first used them for personal gain, but when a criminal that Peter lets escape kills his Uncle Ben, Peter finds out that with great power comes great responsibility, and dedicated his life to helping people as the heroic Spider-Man. Death Battle Info Background *Age: 25 *Height: 5'10" *Weight: 210 lbs. *Secret Identity: Peter Parker *I.Q.: 250 *Orphan *Science Major Web Shooters *Twin Wrist-Mounted *Carousel Loaded *Webbing dissolves in 1 hour *Web fluid cartridges pressurized at 300 psi *Webbing is strong enough to restrain The Hulk Spider Powers *Wall Crawling *Superhuman Strength **Bench Press: 10 ton **Top Speed: 200 mph *Superhuman Speeds & Reflexes *Superhuman Stamina & Durability *Foreign Chemical Resistance *Spider Sense Feats *Has defeated The Hulk *Member of the Fantastic Four & the Avengers *Developed unique ways of the spider martial art *Has more girlfriends than any other superhero *Destined teacher of Hope Summers, the Ultimate Mutant Weaknesses *Durabilty has limits *Spider Sense can be tricked of disruption by specialized drugs *Arguably naive *Anti-Spider Pesticide Ethyl Chloride Compared to Batman Spider-Man *Stronger & Faster *Spider Sense counters stealth *Batman's gases & drugs do not effect the Spider Sense *Way of the Spider matches any of Batman's martial arts *Main Villain (Green Goblin) shares some similarities with Batman *No easily discovered exploitable weaknesses Batman *Smarter & more strategic *Armor held up for the most part *Can escape any trap, but some need more time than others *200,000 volts is a minimum requirement for standard tasers *Slow, analytical approach trumped by Spider-Man's speed & boldness One Minute Melee Spider-Man was confirmed to be making an appearance in a future episode of One Minute Melee, where he'll be fighting Ruby Rose from RWBY. DBX Spider-Man appeared as a combatant in the 10th episode of DBX, where he fought Mikasa Ackerman from the Attack on Titan manga/anime and lost. Gallery Spiderman Sprite.gif|Sprite used in Death Battle Web-Shooters_from_Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_259_001.png|Spider-Man's Web-Shooters Trivia *Spider-Man is the third Marvel Comics character on Death Battle, with the first two being Rogue and Thor, and with the next 15 being Captain America, Deadpool, Iron Man, Beast, Doctor Doom, Wolverine, Hawkeye, Quicksilver, The Hulk, Venom, Captain Marvel, Silver Samurai, Spider-Man 2099, Black Panther and Doctor Strange. **He is the first Marvel character to fight Batman, with the next two being Captain America and Black Panther. *Spider-Man is the second Marvel character to face a DC opponent, with the first being Rogue, and with the next 11 being Captain America, Deadpool, Iron Man, Hawkeye, Quicksilver, The Hulk, Venom, Thor, Spider-Man 2099, Black Panther and Doctor Strange. **Spider-Man is the second Marvel character to win against a DC opponent, the first being Rogue, and then later being followed by Deadpool, Iron Man, Hawkeye, Venom and Black Panther. *Spider-Man's sprite is ripped from the Marvel vs Capcom series, with his lines being ripped from Marvel vs Capcom 3, where he was voiced by Josh Keaton. *Ben once asked on Twitter for possible opponents for Symbiote Spider-Man, though it is unknown if anything will come from it especially after Venom was a featured combatant. References * Spider-Man on Wikipedia Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Teenage Combatants Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Marvel Comics Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Season 1 Combatants Category:Marvel VS Capcom Combatants Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Human Category:DBX Combatants Category:Combatants who appeared on The Desk of Death Battle Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:DBX Loser Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Martial Artists Category:Superheroes Category:Combatants with a Unique Weapon Category:Merciful Combatants Category:Mutant Category:Mascots Category:Geniuses Category:Protagonists Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants